Ignored Truth
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: She'd always found herself wondering why it had taken her so long to come back here, so long to face her truth.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13 or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness****.**

**Author's Note: I haven't really posted anything here in a while, and well, I thought of this. Also, I took down my stories 'Shattered' and 'A Complicated State Of Love.' I might re-write 'Shattered' and 'A Complicated State Of Love' is kinda on the backburner for now – it wasn't really one of my favourites to be honest.**

* * *

**Ignored Truth**

She'd always found herself wondering why it had taken her so long to come back here, so long to face her truth. Myka had been right – she had been running from herself, from her past, the future she could have had with the warehouse, the future she could have had with her! Though, she wasn't quite sure that future with Myka was available anymore. After all, she had turned her back on her, her promises of coffee always falling through.

It had been unintentional for the most part. She'd been so consumed with work and repairing her fractured relationship with Nate and Adelaide that every text that she had sent her with the promise of coffee had soon started turning into 'rain checks,' 'maybe next time,' 'I'll text you when I'm free.' Soon after, Myka had stopped replying and had stopped trying, and Helena, well, Helena had just simply given up.

She had not heard from Myka since the last time that she had cancelled on her, which was why she was so terrified of facing her now. She wasn't sure how the agent would respond to her just showing up out of the blue. She wasn't sure how all of them would respond. Though, Abigail Cho had certainly given her a warm welcome when she had just shown up on the doorstep of Leena's – it would always be Leena's – B&B unannounced. But then again, the young woman didn't actually know her, but she was sure that when she heard how she had just thrown away her friendship with the one person who had actually cared about her, she would probably hate her just as much as the others surely did.

"So… how come you decided to come back?" Abigail asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Helena gave her a small smile; slowly taking a sip of her tea and placing her cup back down on the table before answering her. "I…" she paused for a moment, sucking in a small breath. It was such a simple question, one that she had given much thought to; how she would answer it, explain everything. But for now she found herself at a loss for words, something that rarely happened, if ever. "I was quite foolish, really," she smiled a little, her gaze dropping to the cup in her hands. "I had thought I wanted a life away from the warehouse, but…" she trailed off.

"You were running away from something?" Abigail asked matter-of-factly.

Running a long finger along the rim of her cup, she lifted her gaze back up to the meet the psychologist's. There was something about the young Asian woman that she liked, something that made her feel calm, collected, if only for a moment. "My past…" she said simply, "…everything."

"Why?" She asked softly.

Helena gave an uncharacteristic snort. "Please, Miss Cho, I'm sure you've heard all about me," she replied wryly, taking another sip of her tea.

Abigail gave her a small smile. "I've heard a few things," she replied a little vaguely. "But why don't _you_ tell me?" She asked softly.

Feeling her guard beginning to slip a little, she shifted in her seat. "1891, my daughter… my Christina…" she trailed off, shaking her head slightly. Thoughts of the daughter that she had lost so long ago were beginning to bring tears to her eyes, ones that she would not allow to fall. The only person to have seen her cry had been Myka, and she was the only one who would ever see her cry!

"You can trust me," the psychologist replied softly.

"No," Helena pushed out her chair and stood up. "No, I don't want to talk. I just want to see, Myka," she said in affirmation and began pacing the kitchen floor.

"Helena-" Abigail began, but Helena cut her off.

"Bloody hell, what is taking them so long?" She asked no-one in particular, frustration seeping out of her like too much jam seeping out between two slices of bread.

"Helena… there's something… you need to know about… Myka," Abigail began slowly.

Stopping her pacing, the inventor looked towards the now standing woman. "What – what about, Myka?" She asked sharply, stalking towards her and stopping right in front of her. Helena's dark-brown eyes zeroed in on Abigail as she awaited her response, her foot beginning to tap impatiently against the linoleum floor.

"Well…" she began slowly, but before she could say anything else the sound of the front door opening got both of their attention.

"Do I smell cookies?" It was Pete. "I think I smell cookies," he continued. Helena couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips at the sound of Pete's voice. She hadn't realised how much she had missed Agent Lattimer until now.

She listened out for Myka's retort to his comment, but when it didn't come she began chewing on her lower lip, worrying it with her teeth.

She had a strange feeling that something was wrong!

Stepping back away from Abigail, she moved to stand near the seat that she had been previously occupying. She folded her arms just under her breasts, her heart beginning to pound almost painfully against her chest wall. She didn't think she had ever been so nervous before. She was so nervous in fact, that she had no idea about what she was going to say when she saw them, when she saw Myka.

How was she going to explain why she had come back?

A part of her was beginning to feel like she had made a mistake in coming back. After all, it didn't sound like they had missed her, and besides, what right did she had have in coming back here anyway?

She didn't have much time to contemplate because the first person to walk through the kitchen door was Claudia, who just stood there frozen. Next through the door was Pete who just looked at her for a moment before stalking towards her. "You," he growled out, finger pointed at her.

Helena stepped back a little, shocked at the look of hatred on Pete's face. "Peter-" She tried, but he cut her off.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked, anger and hatred dripping from his voice.

"I-" She tried, but again, he cut her off.

"You don't get to just…" he started waving his hands around like he was trying to explain something. "Just- I can't," he shook his head. Turning around, he stormed out of the kitchen, muttering, "I can't deal with _that!_"

Helena glared after him, angry at the fact that he had referred to her as 'that,' but she knew better than to open her mouth about it now. Composing herself, she glanced at Claudia before looking to Artie and Steve, her eyes quickly shifting away from them in search of Myka.

When she didn't see her, she began to worry. Had she missed her while listening to Pete's rant?

"Where's Myka?" She finally asked.

"Helena," Abigail spoke softly, placing a hand against her arm. "Maybe give them a moment?" It was more of a request than a question.

"No, I want to see, Myka," she exclaimed defiantly. Her impatience was beginning to get the best of her. She just wanted to see the one other person she cared about more than anything in the world and try to explain her madness to her.

Because that's what turning her back on their friendship, and maybe more, had been – madness… foolish… stupid!

"Well, you can't!" Claudia exclaimed through gritted teeth, tears sitting heavily in her eyes as she moved towards her. "No-one can!"

"Claudia, darling, what are you talking about?" She asked, confusion about the situation filling her voice. "Where is, Myka?" She asked once again.

Claudia scoffed. "Do you wanna know where she is?" She asked angrily, and Helena just simply nodded. "Well, I'll tell you where she is – buried six-feet under!"

"What? Claudia that doesn-" She stopped speaking when realization dawned on her.

"Yeah, that's right! Because of _you_," she spat out the word 'you,' "Myka's dead!"

"Me?" Helena whispered, shaking her head slightly. "No… no… Myka cannot be… _dead,_" she said, her eyes beginning to fill up with hot tears. "She doesn't… she can't…" she fumbled with her words as she tried to make herself believe that what Claudia was telling her was a lie. It had to be.

"She just gave up, and it's all your fault!" She screamed out, tears streaming down her cheeks as she turned and ran out of the kitchen.

Myka couldn't be dead! How could someone so innocent, so perfect, just be… gone?

How could she just… die?

She was supposed to be here waiting for her…

_Did you really expect her to wait forever?_

_No, but-_

_You lost your chance, and now she's gone!_

"I'm sorry, Helena," Abigail's voice once again rang through her thoughts, soft and gentle. Sniffling a little, she turned her head and looked at the psychologist. She could see the truth of the situation in her eyes.

"It's true?" She whispered.

"Yes," Abigail replied back in a whisper.

"But- But I came back for her," she whispered helplessly.

God damn it, she had come back for her!

"I'm sorry," the psychologist whispered.

Helena choked on a sob. "She's really gone…" she cried out in disbelief. "H-how?" She sobbed out.

"Cancer," Artie replied gruffly.

"Cancer?" She repeated in a whisper.

"Yes!"

She gave a quick nod of her head and without another word; she walked out of the kitchen and tried to hold back the tears as she made her way towards the front door. Pulling it open, she shut it behind her and ran down the steps towards her car, the tears beginning to fall freely now.

She climbed into her car and fumbled about with her keys as she tried to shove them into the ignition. Once the car was started, she peeled out of the driveway of the bed and breakfast, swiping at her tears as she began sobbing, an unwelcomed memory overcoming her…

"_I think I might have a tapeworm," Pete said, taking a bite out of his cookie as he sat down in Artie's chair. _

_Helena just looked at Agent Lattimer, her brow furrowed. She was about to say something, but Myka beat her to it. "Oh, and why is that?" The curly-haired agent asked._

"_Uh, have you noticed how much I eat?" He asked, aiming a hand towards his body, which, Helena had to admit, was still in remarkable shape, considering he did eat… a lot._

_Snorting, she asked, "The question is, Peter, have _you_ only noticed how much you eat?" _

"_Nice comeback, H.G." Claudia said, giving her a thumbs-up. Helena just grinned at her success. Admittedly, she wasn't very funny, and usually she would have to have Myka explain one of Pete's or Claudia's jokes to her. _

"_Hold on! Did _the_ H.G. Wells just snort?" Myka asked, turning to look at her. _

_The grin dropped from her face and she sat up straighter in her chair. "Myka Bering, a lady never snorts," she replied indignantly. _

"_Uh-huh," was all she said, her green eyes glowing with amusement. Rolling her eyes, Helena turned her attention back to the laptop that she had taken apart._

"_Okay… now back to me," Pete said._

"_Yes, Pete, you probably do have one, and something tells me that it only lives off cookies," Myka retorted, her voice full of the playfulness that Helena knew all too well. _

"_Dude, how many cookies do you think that thing eats?" Claudia asked._

"_Wanna find out?" He asked._

"_I know where, Leena keeps her stash!" The young tech-whiz exclaimed in excitement._

"_Claudia, Leena told you not tell him where-" The sound of the door to the umbilicus closing cut Myka off, and Helena couldn't deny she enjoyed the fact that they were now alone. A few moments of comfortable silence passed before Myka broke it with, "you so snorted, by the way…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good?**

**Also, who can't wait for season five to start? I know I can't! :) **

**Review please. :)**


End file.
